


Rodeo Sex

by cheshirejin



Category: Family Guy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun little drabble-ish thingy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodeo Sex

cross posted from hentai comm - Prompt #48 old west style  
  
Title: Rodeo Sex  
Fandom: Family Guy  
Author: cheshirejin  
Chars/Pairs: Peter/Lois

Genres: humor  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 149  
Summary: Fun little drabble-ish thingy

  


  


Peter Griffin limped into his favorite bar, the Happy Clam. His glasses did nothing to hide the darkening bruise on his left eye and there were matching bruises and scratch marks all over him.

“Peter, what happened to you?” his friend Cleveland asked languidly.

“It’s all Glen’s fault,” Peter explained. “I thought his description of rodeo sex sounded like fun. So, earlier tonight I put on a pair of chaps and a cowboy hat and got Lois all worked up. Then I got behind her and grabbed hold of her hip really good with one hand. Then I hit the stopwatch as I leaned forward and said, ‘hey, baby, you fuck just like my girlfriend.’ I was only able to hang on for six seconds.” He finished sadly.

“I’d have thought you wouldn’t last that long,” Glen Quagmire chimed in, recalling years of fantasies about his friend’s wife, “Giggity.”

  


  



End file.
